The Story of Ben Hall & Jazz McLeod
by MikaylaJane5622
Summary: This is a story about Ben Hall & Jazz McLeod who appeared in the final series of McLeod' daughters. This is my version of there happy ever after, after the show finishes. This is my first fanfiction so please Read & review :) Thanks all - hope you enjoy Rated M for swearing and other Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Ben Hall & Jazzmen McLeod

As the bus pulled into the curb of the Gungellan pub's footpath Jaz McLeod stepped off and out into the open air ready to rekindle her life with the ones she loves - her sisters. Jaz went to collect her bags from under the bus where they were being thrown off. She soon realised one off her bags was missing. Excuse me sir, but one of my bags is missing. They come out the way they go in sorry love replied the bus driver. Ahrr it must still be under the bus Jaz sighed as she ducked under the bus to search for her bag. As Jaz moved to get out from underneath the bus she got her shirt hooked on one of the door hinges. Aww SHIT! Yelled Jaz annoyed this was an expensive shirt. 'Want me to yank it out for ya' laughed a man behind her, No I don't want you to yank anything this shirt cost 2 hundred dollars she said as she continued to try untangling the shirt. 'Here let me do it' and with that he put his arms around her and with one try successfully untangled the shirt from the hinge. As they both got out from under the bus Jaz picked up her other suitcases and began to walk away. Your welcome by the way stated the man. Well Maybe I would have thanked you if you weren't such a dick about it. Well if you weren't so precise about your gold platted shirt he yelled laughing hard. How about I get out of your way and we never have to see each other again Jaz yelled back getting annoyed. Fine! And with that they both turned and walked away hoping they would never have to see each other again.

As the McLeod sisters – Regan, Grace and Jaz mustered cattle from the boundary paddock they discover a hole in the fence and some killarney cattle have gotten through. So Jaz and Regan had to take the cattle back to Killarney while Grace fixes the fence. As Regan yards the cattle, Jaz goes to find the owner of killarney Marcus turner to explain the mix up. When Jaz enters the house at killarney, she is surprised to so none other than 'him' Ben standing there dressed in a towel hung loosely around his waist. What are you doing here? I'm just visiting he replied a stupid grin on his face. Well can you pass along a message for me to Marcus? Maybe he replied laughing. Just tell him we got some cows mixed up and they are yarded ok? I've got it, something about… horses right? He asked smiling widely. Look tell him if needs further details I'll be at drovers ok? She replied really annoyed. Drovers Run, hang on I'm coming to.

This way to drovers ladies? Ben asked as he caught up to Regan and Jaz on his motorbike. Who's that asked Regan to Jaz? He is nobody worth knowing trust me Regan trust raced forward in the direction of drovers excited to see his cousin Stevie.

Ben, Stevie yelled is that really you? Yes Stevie it is really me your cousin Ben replied with a cheeky smile. Now come over here and give me a hug he laughed as they embraced each other. Ben this is Regan, Grace and Jaz guys this is my cousin Ben introduced Stevie smiling broadly at them all. We've met grimaced Jaz. Yes we have Ben laughed giving a sarcastic smile towards Jaz.

As the day came to a close, it was established that Ben would sleep on the lounge chair at Drovers for the night until the shearer's quarters where cleaned and liveable. Ben had discovered while visiting killarney that he had picked up the wrong back at the bus stop and would have to wear the same clothes as he had wore all day until the bag mix up was sorted.

As Jaz began to unpack her clothes from their suitcases Regan and Grace decided to help her. She soon found out that there had been a bag mix up and she had picked up the wrong bag from the bus stop. However Grace being Grace decided to snoop throw the bag and found an engagement ring. GO ON! Grace shouted try it on Jaz. Oh my god it's beautiful observed Jaz placing the ring on her ring finger to admire it. As she went to take it off, it became clear that the ring was stuck. SHIT! Yelled Jaz it's stuck I can't get it off my finger. OH Jaz stuttered Regan and Grace howling in laughter get some oil it will slide off, she laughed finding the whole situation very amusing.

As the day came to a close, it was established that Ben would sleep on the lounge chair at Drovers for the night until the shearer's quarters where cleaned and liveable. Ben too had discovered while visiting killarney that he had picked up the wrong back at the bus stop and would have to wear the same clothes as he had worn all day until the bag mix up was sorted.

Ben, yelled Jaz racing out the door after him. What! Ben called over his shoulder. Don't you have another set of clothes you can wear or are you that broke she laughed seeing the expression on his face. Haha very funny Jazz, no there was a bag mix up and I got some chicks bag instead. Oh my god jazz yelled, you have my bag thank god where is it? It's upstairs, wait so do you have my bag Ben yelled turning to show Jazz wear he left her bag.

Ummm, yeah I have your bag stuttered Jaz trying to think fast as she still had the ring stuck on her finger, she sighed she knew she was just going to have to tell him. Where is it then asked Ben anxious to get some clean clothes on. It's right here Jaz yelled as Ben followed her into her bedroom with her bag slung over his shoulder. Finally, Ben thought as he reached for his bag opening it to check if the ring was still there and not damaged.

Ben, Jaz stuttered readying herself to face the music, I I ummm went through your bag to see if there was a phone number or anything and I ahrrr I found the ring she stuttered looking down at the ground… and I tried it on because it was beautiful… and now its stuck she breathed holding up her left hand so Ben could examine the ring.

You went through my bag, Ben yelled with a wide grin on his face, and then you decided to try on my ring he said try to hold back his laughter and then he said you got it stuck on your finger Ben not being able to stop himself started pissing himself laughing so hard.

My god Jaz, come on then get some oil, let's get this ring off he laughed trying to get his breath back from laughing so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Ben Hall & Jaz McLeod

Pull! Jaz yelled at Ben as he tried to get the ring off of her finger. This isn't working Jaz, Ben sighed not finding the situation funny anymore. I'll get some more oil Jaz sighed as she went to the cupboard. Ben sighed, this isn't going to work your finger is swelling, just making the ring even more stuck. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to wait. Yeah Jaz sighed, but now everywhere I go people are going to think I'm engaged. Yeah, and when your with me people are going to think you love me Ben added with a grin on his face. Yeah well they are also going to think you loved me so much you'd propose to me Jaz yelled starting to get annoyed with his humour.

Ben, Jaz Stevie yelled as she came in to the kitchen to stand behind them. Yeah Ben called turning to face Stevie. I'm surpose to do a supply run into Spencer but I don't want to leave xander and the girls need me to help with the drenching. Yeah we can go for ya steves Ben replied with Jaz nodding in sink. Thanks guys I owe you. Don't mention it Jaz laughed as she picked up the keys to the ute and began to walk out the door as Ben followed her. Oh Jaz, here the list of what we need stevie yelled handing Jaz the list. Cya stevie Ben yelled as he got into the ute and started then engine as Jaz hopped in the passenger side and.

So, Jaz started trying to keep up conversation with Ben other whys it was going to be a very long, boring trip to Spencer. Yeah Ben replied ready to hear her question. What's the story with the ring? There's no story Ben replied sharply. There must be, who was she? Where is she now? Did you propose? Did she say yes? Oh did she say no? Jaz replied talking so fast she stumbled over her questions with more questions. Just drop it Jaz! Ben replied there is nothing to say about the fricken ring ok? Jaz turned her head towards the road in reply and both remained silent until the pulled into the Spencer.

Come on then Ben sighed let's get this over with as they walked into the jewellery store stevie had asked them, while in town to buy a christening bracelet for xander as a present and a keepsake. I'm coming Jaz yelled as she got out of the car and walked through the door of the jewellery store. Hello Sir and Madam How may we help you? Perhaps a wedding ring? The assistant asked grabbing Jaz's hand and admiring the engagement ring on her left hand. NO! Jaz and Ben shouted at the same time. We are looking for a christening present, we were thinking a bracelet Jaz replied in a calmer tone. Ok the assistant smiled follow me she signalled as they headed over to the cabinet to look at bracelets.

Ok, Ben sighed what's next on the agenda as they stepped out of the jewellery store with a small package. Just a few groceries Jaz replied looking down at the list. This way Jaz motioned pointing to the sign of the general store across the road. They raced through the isles looking for the groceries they needed both eager to get home from this very awkward trip.

Ok, Ben let's go. Do you want to drive or shall I asked Jaz. I'll drive Ben answered eager for the distraction. Not wanting to think about Jaz or Monique.

About an hour into the trip home very little had been said between the pair. The occasional sorry muttered when they accidentally grazed each other's hand and sometimes the turn the music up or skip this song muttered to either party. This is ridiculous Jaz finally stated getting sick off the awkwardness between them. Look I'm sorry for asking about the ring if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But don't get the shits with me for asking about it I never said you had to tell me. Jaz, Ben sighed taking his eyes of the road and looking into hers I'm not angry at you for asking it's just I don't like to be reminded about it, I'm here to try and forget about that part of my life ok? Ok Jaz replied looking deep into his eyes as he looked away back towards the road.

Ahrr shit! Ben yelled annoyed as the car pulled to stop. Why are you stopping? asked Jaz. I didn't stop Jaz the car did Ben sighed as he got out of the car and paced towards the bonnet. Well… Jaz inquired? What's wrong with it? I think the radiator is stuffed Ben sighed I think we are walking Jaz. What No way it'd be at least 50ks to drovers. Come on grab ya stuff Ben said the sooner we start walking the sooner we get there. They started walking towards drovers they decided to stick to the main road as they might be able to flag someone down with any luck.

Want to play 20 questions? Ben suddenly asked becoming very board. Ok Jazz declared you first. Why are you here? Ben asked Jaz. Jaz sighed I'm here for many reasons Ben, for one I'm here to get to know my sisters that's the main reason I'm here and I'm really enjoying living and being around Grace and Regan again it's great Jazz beamed honestly happy to be with her sisters. And the other reasons Ben asked. Jaz sighed running from a man and my problems now it's my turn to ask you Jaz quickly mumbled out her last sentence. Why are you here Ben? The same as you Ben laughed with no humour- to rekindle my life with what family I have left stevie and running from a women and my problems my turn ben breathed. MY God it's hot Jaz breathed airy her shirt out yeah it is Ben agreed taking his shirt off. What are you doing Jaz stammered averting her eyes from his body. You said it yourself Jaz it's hot I'm just trying to cool down feel free to do the same if you want Ben said with a cheeky grin. Haha you wish Ben Jaz replied laughing. Ok, so your turn Jaz Ben stated trying to think of a question when he noticed that Jaz had averted her eyes and refused to look at him. Why aren't you looking at me Jaz? Jaz stared straight ahead and answered I'm just watching where I'm going wouldn't want to get lost would I? Ben laughed realising why Jaz wasn't looking at him. You find me attractive don't you? Ben said trying to hold in his laughter. Jaz cheeks started to Blush of course I don't Jaz replied mortified. Haha this is too funny Ben breathed no longer able to keep his laughter in. Your turn isn't it ben? Jaz breathed seeking an end to the current topic of conversation.

They continued asking questions to each other back and forth, until finally they arrived at the sign signalling the start of the Drovers Run property where they only had a short walk down the drive until they could finally get home. Finally Ben breathed tired as they reached the doorstep of the main house want a drink Jaz asked as she walked through the house to the kitchen to get herself some water. Please Ben replied taking a seat at the table. Here you go breathed Jazz as she placed the glass of water on the table in front of him. I'm going to find the others Jaz said as she finished her water, I'll get them to go and retrieve the car. Cya Ben, Bye Jaz Ben replied exhausted and ready for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaz, stevie bellowed out, The boundary fence is stuffed it needs replacing I've brought the supplies I just need you to fix the fence stevie questioned? Yeah sure, Jaz smiled glad to be helping in a small way. It's a big job you'll probably need help Stevie noted. I'll help her Ben called from behind them both as he stumbled into the kitchen. Thanks Ben stevie said. Well I have to earn my stay don't I Ben laughed at Stevie. Great Jaz said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Ben gave her a loving smile How is my wifee this morning. Here, Jaz signalled as she gave him the ring, I managed to pull it off last night. Thanks, Ben sighed relieved for a time he thought she was never going to get it off. Come on let's go fix this fence Jaz called as she got in the car.

Ben, grabbed the wire out from the back off the ute is that it Jaz yelled haven already unloaded 4 bails of the stuff. Yeah ben replied thank god Jaz sighed. Ok. Where shall we start Jaz asked. Well I guess we will have to knock the old fence down to start with Ben answered. They both got a sledge hammer each and began knocking the old fence down. It took about an hour until they had finally knocked down the old fence and could begin building the new fence. Aww Shit! Jaz yelled that hurt as you grabbed her hand. What happened Ben yelled as he raced over and grabbed Jaz's hand to take a look. Aww I cut it on the wire Jaz finished in a strained voice obviously in pain. Here Ben sighed as he coaxed Jaz's hand open to take a look at the cut, it doesn't look to deep Ben noted I'll grab a bandage for you. Thanks Jaz sighed as he left to get the first aid kit from the car. There you go Ben sighed as he finished wrapping her hand in a bandage. Thanks Ben, Jaz smiled looking deep into his eyes. As he looked deep into hers. Ben leaned in closer looking deep into her eyes there lips were millimetres apart as ben leaned in even further ever so slightly Jaz was about to close the gap when she remembered the ring and that he may have a fiancé somewhere out there. Jaz pulled away We err better get back to work as got up and walked over to the fence ready to get back to work. Yeah we better Ben sighed disappointedly. They soon finished for the day and headed back to drovers trying not to think about the 'almost kiss'.

Soo, Ben gestured do you want to talk about it? Not really Jaz sighed. It was just a heat of the moment thing, we are friends just friends and it shouldn't of happened and it won't happen again Jaz explained making it clear that she had no feelings for him even though that was far from the case. Yes Ben agreed sounding marcho he too making it clear that he had did not like Jaz in that way even though he knew he was starting to have feelings for her.

Ben and Jaz arrived at drovers a little later and both went their separate ways to think about the events of the day or to be more precise one event of the day. Jaz sighed she had taken a walk to the bath near the windmill to think about all that had happened she often came her to think and too clear her head. Regan, Jaz exclaimed as she saw her come up and sit beside her. What ya doing up here Ragan asked. Jaz sighed Just thinking I spose. Hmmm Regan smiled this wouldn't have anything to do with Ben would it? No, Yes Jaz sighed I have feelings for him… really deep feelings Jaz finally admitted more to herself than to anyone else. So what's the problem ask him out Regan said excited her sister had found love. Regan, Jaz said he has a fiancé out there somewhere I can't get in the middle of that it would hurt to much if we started something and then one day she rang and he went running back to her. So asked him Regan replied it was the obviously solution to the situation. I don't want to embarrass my self Jaz sighed. Why would he like me? I'm sure his fiancé is beautiful, rich and doesn't have the drama attached to her that I have attached to me. Regan sighed and then quoted 'to find true love you must first be brave enough to grab it when it comes your way' Ben could be your true love, You have to grab it Jaz before it's too late and then Regan stood and walked away leaving Jaz to ponder over what she had said. Jaz sighed knowing that she could not bury her feelings for Ben and she would have to bite the bullet and soon.

What ya up too Ben Stevie called walking up beside him. Nothing Ben replied staring far into the distance off in his own little world. It looks like you're thinking to me stevie noted seeing that glassy look in his eyes. Ben smiled, his cousin new him so well. I came here to run from my problems Ben admitted well really running from Monique I don't love her anymore and I Broke it off with her. But then I stuffed up, I didn't get rid of the fricken ring, and then Jaz found it Ben sighed looking up at stevie. We almost kissed today, I wanted to kiss her too. But she pulled away. I could see pain in her eyes and I knew she was thinking about the fact that I could have a fiancé out there sighed. Well Ben You are just going to have to let her make the first move stevie smiled at her cousin he could be such love tragic sometimes.


End file.
